Who Am I?
by Allyxandra Hunter
Summary: I am Alex. I am Jack. I am Yassen. I am Tom. I am Wolf. I am Mrs. Jones. I am Mr. Blunt. I am Sabina. I am Fox. I am Smithers. Everyone in the Alex Rider universe. Who are they really?
1. Alex Rider

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider. Especially the crap betwixt the asterisks.**

I Am

I am a teenager.  
I wonder when my time is coming, for it must be coming soon.  
I hear the whispered rumors behind my back, but don't stop them.  
I see everyone turning away, but don't call them back.  
I want my old life back.  
I am a weapon.

I pretend to be normal, even when I know it'll never be again.  
I feel everyone's stares on me, but there's nothing I can do.  
I touch the bullet scar on my chest, knowing who put it there.  
I worry that one day, I will be too late or they'll be too strong.  
I cry when no one is around, for no one needs to know.  
I am a spy.

I understand that I will never be the same; I've changed.  
I say "I'm too young to die," but know it isn't true.  
I dream of thing too horrible for words, that I've really seen happen.  
I try to save the people that scorn and shun me, but I don't know why.  
I hope I survive until the next day.  
I am Alex Rider.

_-*-_AR_-*-_

* He tried to get up, but he couldn't move. He wanted to hold her hand, but his arms would no longer obey him. He wasn't breathing anymore, but he hadn't noticed.

The man and woman stepped forward out of the crowd. The man said nothing. He was trying to hide his emotions. But the woman leaned down and reached out. Only now did Alex realize that he had been looking for her all his life. She reached out and touched him, her finger finding the exact spot where there was a small hole in his shirt.

No pain. Just a sense of tiredness and resignation.

Alex Rider smiled and closed his eyes. *

**Next up: Jack.**


	2. Jack Starbright

**Disclaimer: Lacking creative impulses does not mean I don't own Alex Rider! … Well, actually, it means that I'm not creative enough to come up with this idea by myself, I had to rip someone else off...**

I Am

I am a housekeeper. His housekeeper.  
I wonder if he'll ever come back from the next mission.  
I hear the sounds as the kid has yet another nightmare.  
I see him changing as he comes back from more and more missions.  
I want them to just leave him _alone_.  
I am a friend.

I pretend that nothing's wrong, for his sake.  
I feel heart-broken as I sit up, waiting for his return.  
I touch the photographs. He used to smile a lot more back then.  
I worry for him, even though he neither wants it nor needs it.  
I cry when the truth sinks in. He's gone. He might not come back.  
I am a big sister.

I understand they do it to save us and their country.  
I say "Come back home," and I know it might not be fulfilled.  
I dream of a world where kids aren't used as weapons.  
I try to get him to stop, before it bites him in the ass.  
I hope Alex won't get himself killed like Ian did.  
I am Jack Starbright.

Jack was at the window, waiting, watching the clock. He'd phoned and said he'd be back soon.

But, when the doorbell rings at three in the morning, it's never good news.

Ian was never coming back.

She had to be strong. For Alex. For her.

**Next: Yassen.**


	3. Yassen Gregorovich

**Disclaimer: Yes. A fourteen-year-old owns the right to another... What kind of cruel world do we live in?**

…

**Apparently, one without sarcasm. Once again, I don't own the crap betwixt the asterisks.**

I Am

I am a student.  
I wonder why I'm so at home here. At SCORPIA.  
I hear the others moving and practicing the killing method.  
I see each man, woman, and child beg for mercy, but do I listen?  
I want to get the job over with so I can get my money.  
I am an assassin.

I pretend to be people who I am not, to get close to those who I'm to kill.  
I feel the growing numbness in me, that grows with each death.  
I touch the smooth coolness of my gun, the only constant in my life.  
I worry about Alex, the boy who should not be in my world.  
I cry, like any other normal person. But am I normal?  
I am a monster, killing for money.

I understand that death will one day catch up with me. Hopefully, I won't be there.  
I say "I don't kill children", but it only applies to one in particular.  
I dream that, at least, wherever people go after death, isn't all that bad..  
I try to be the best killer I can be. For Hunter's sake.  
I hope that death will come swift and painless to me. But that won't be the case.  
I am Yassen Gregorovich.

_-*-_AR_-*-_

* Cossack was bleeding. There was a red line that could have been drawn with a ruler across the side of his neck, and the blood had seeped down, soaking into his shirt. But the black widow hadn't bitten him. He held out a hand, accepting a water bottle from Hunter, and drank.

"You saved my life," he said.

Hunter considered. "To take a life and save a life with one bullet... That's not bad going." *

**Next: Either Tom, Sabina, Wolf, or Mrs. Jones.**


	4. Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider. Especially the crap betwixt the asterisks. Or the characters.**

I Am

I am from the SAS.  
I wonder who SO thinks they are, sending a kid to hell.  
I hear the cries on the battlefield, as people are hit.  
I see people die, and know I've killed more than my fair share.  
I want to feel that sense of accomplishment, that tells me I've done my job.  
I am a soldier.

I pretend to be cruel to the kid, so he knows that not everyone's nice.  
I feel the cold metal of my weapon, something that will never let me down.  
I touch the bandage on my shoulder, knowing that the injury was for a good cause.  
I worry when Cub's sheer, dumb luck will run out.  
I cry, thinking of the places I've been. Tell anyone, and I'll find you.  
I am a leader.

I understand that the world goes on, no matter what happens.  
I say "Double-O-Seven", but after Point Blanc, I don't mean it.  
I dream of a world where children don't have to be soldiers and spies.  
I try to keep my unit alive, but sometimes, it's hard.  
I hope everything will turn out alright, but I'm not four-years-old anymore.  
I am Wolf, leader of K-unit.

_-*-_AR_-*-_

* The green light began to flash. The assistant pilot tapped the first pair on their shoulders and Alex watched them shuffle over to the side and then throw themselves out. For a moment, they were there, frozen in the doorway. Then they were gone like a photograph crumpled and spun away by the wind. Two more men followed. Then another two. Wolf would be the last to leave -and with Alex not jumping he would be on his own.

It took less than a minute. Suddenly Alex was aware that only he and Wolf were left.

"Move it!" the assistant pilot shouted above the roar of the engines.

Wolf picked himself up. His eyes briefly met Alex's and in that moment Alex knew. Wolf was a popular leader. He was tough and he was fast -completing a thirty-mile hike as if it were just a stroll in a park. But he had a weak spot. Somehow he'd allowed this parachute hike to get to him and he was too scarred to move. It was hard to believe, but there he was, frozen in the door way, his arms rigid, staring out. The assistant pilot was looking the other way. He hadn't seen what was happening. And when he did? If Wolf failed to make the jump, it would be the end of his training and maybe even the end of his career. Even hesitating would be bad enough. He'd be binned.

Alex thought for a moment. Wolf hadn't moved. Alex could see his shoulders rising and falling as he tried to summon up the courage to go. Ten seconds had passed. Maybe more. The assistant pilot was leaning down, stowing away a piece of equipment. Alex stood up. "Wolf..." he said.

Wolf didn't hear him.

Alex took one last look at the assistant pilot, then kicked out with all his strength. His foot slammed into Wolf's backside. He'd put all his strength behind it. Wolf was caught by surprise, his hands coming free as he plunged into the swirling night air. *

Wolf would like to say that he swore to kill Cub as he plummeted to the ground. But, truthfully, all he was think was "AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**Alrightie, a little different, and a lot longer than my others... Maybe I should work on that.**

**Next: Tom, Sabina, or Mrs. Jones.**


End file.
